


phoenix in the water

by braigwen_s



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Hello Sailor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: Title from Gabrielle Aplin's 'home'.





	phoenix in the water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortunati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunati/gifts).

> Title from Gabrielle Aplin's 'home'.

“I don’t want you to go,” said Mako, his head pressed into Iroh’s chest.

“I know,” said Iroh, gently prying him away so he could put his outer jacket and medals on. “I know, sweetheart. It’s just for a few weeks.”

Mako made a face, but let himself be pried. “Unless you run a storm. Or you’re becalmed. Or you meet pirates. Or -”

“You are truly your mother’s son,” Iroh sighed. He leaned in to kiss his husband, who responded emphatically in kind. As they broke apart, Iroh repeated “just a few weeks”.

“I’ll hold you to it,” Mako warned.

“I know,” said Iroh. He gave his lips another peck, his arms another embrace, then -

“You have to go,” said Mako. “Don’t be late for your own command’s departure.”

Iroh saluted. “Same to you, Chief Beifong.” And then, softer, tender, “see you.”


End file.
